Dying
by SapphireShelle91
Summary: Kagome knows one day she'll die and she wonders if Inuyasha understands that. A very Short one-shot, maybe.


**Author's Note:** A really short One-Shot, it's only a page (hangs head in slight shame), but i'm still deciding whether or not to add to it or just to leave it be. But, maybe you guys can help me decide. Do more? or Leave it?

I have a bit of writers-block on my other stories and I was in an Inuyasha mood, (well actually I'm in an CardCaptor Sakura mood, but I don't have any of the DVD of the series or any of the Manga, and the CardCaptor Sakura fics i do write they ain't so great, but still), so i wrote this little fic up.

I'm very, very Happy at the moment, one of my best friends is now on this site, her pen-name is Gypsy Alastair and i'm SO happy (dances around like a mad thing), which considering what a dreary one-shot i just wrote, which so doesn't match my mood, but who cares!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Character in this Fic, they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi

I hope you guys enjoy and please review.

**

* * *

**

**DYING**

Kagome stared sadly up at Inuyasha. He didn't understand anything; no actually he understood a lot of things, some maybe a little too well.

He defiantly understood the concept of loneliness.

Oh sure, he hadn't been lonely for quite sometime since she and the others had met him and join him on their quest to find the Shards of the Shikon jewel and to destroy Naraku, plus all the other friends they had made along the way.

But one day, Inuyasha's loneliness was going to come back and with force.

For one day, hopefully a long, long way away, in the future, they were all going to be gone, they where all going to leave him. Well, no not all of them, Shippo and Kilala would remain, but Miroku, Sango, Kaede and her would not.

They couldn't remain; it wasn't their place as mortals to remain of the Earth forever.

For one day, they would die and no demon or spell or Inuyasha could stop that from happening.

They were all going to grow old and die, while Inuyasha, Shippo and Kilala all remained the same.

One day she was going to die and she'd have to leave Inuyasha behind in the world of the living

"Don't be stupid, you're not going to die. You might have a scar or two from where Naraku hit you, but that's all." Inuyasha said angrily, his mouth set in a firm, straight, glaring down at her, from where she lay in Kaeda's hut.

"You're wrong." She insisted quietly. "I _am_ going to die."

She wondered if he was understanding what she was trying to tell him, or if he was actually trying to understand what she was telling him. The wounds that Naraku had inflicted upon her didn't bother her in the least, sure they hurt like hell, but there was more important things at hand here.

"Knock it off, Kagome." He growled but Kagome could see the anxiousness now. "Your fine, a week or two and you'll be fine."

He didn't get it! It didn't understand at all!

She sighed and tried to explain, "I'm not dieing now… but I will die. With every intake of breath that one last breath is coming closer…" she trailed off. Inuyasha was glaring at her; she didn't think she had seen him so angry with her before.

"Stop talking about death. Your not DEAD, your alive and here, safe and I will never let Naraku anywhere near or hurt you." He snarled his whole face fierce. She just sighed, he didn't get it, Demon's weren't the only thing that could kill her, and there was also the just growing old death.

But she shrugged off that thought, he was right, she wasn't dead, she was alive and safe. Alive and safe with him and the others. But mainly him. He was safe and alive, too.

She suddenly grinned up at him, which spooked him more then her depressed, solemn look she had been wearing only moments before.

"I'll never get you." He sighed.

"Too late, you already have." She said and smiled more gently up at him. He didn't get it.

He didn't understand anything; no actually he understood a lot of things, some maybe a little too well.

He just didn't quite understand this yet, but she'd work on him until he did.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** So how was that, I put it on a happy note at the end, cause I didn't know how to end it on a sad one and I don't think Inuyasha, would have let her continue if she tried to explain how she can die in other ways, not just by being killed by Demons.

As you can see not all sad, and there was a tiny bit of fluff at the end, that Inu didn't get. he;s a thick head at times (shacks head).

So yeah, I hope you enjoy this fic


End file.
